A Family To Love Me: A Sister's Tale
by Kwon An Na
Summary: This is now being continued and edited under "A Family's Love- The Revision!" Check it out today!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

* * *

There is little to say on the truth of which I now write; only that it must be said, before it can happen again. People need to know, it is their right; after all it was for them, the loss and the pain, and because of them, the neglect.

I admit the term is just a tad harsh, just a tad bit, but nothing more then that. They, after all, turned their backs on the one boy who had lost everything to them. His innocence, his parents, his childhood, his everything; it wasn't even his fault, that terrible thing that happened. His parents had long ago neglected him, thought his brother to be their savior, but he knew it wasn't him, he was just too afraid totell them. He ran away, leaving from the pain and the neglect,only to find a family that would give himthe love that he had never gotten from his realfamily. They would love himmore then anything else, and a sibling, one who would give everything for him. I would know, for I was the other child; and this is my story of the REAL Boy-Who-Lived, and of the sister that lived for him.

* * *

He came into the mansion, glad at finally finding the hideout. A man with untidy black hair tried to hold him off while his wife took their two young sons up the stairs to hide. He shot a stunner at the man with unruly black hair and laughed maniacally, He was so close, once the two brats were dead, nothing would be able to stand in his way, and he would be invincible.

The foolish redheaded woman stood in front of her twins, one red head and the other with his father's, equivalent to the unruly mop. At least she was better at defending the two, yet she collapsed under a dark spell, one of his personal favorites, the dementia dormis, which worked a lot like a dementor, in the end draining her of her soul. He bent to the temptation again and let out another bark of his maniacal laughter. He peered down into the crib, a pair of green eyes and another pair of hazel eyes starred back at him. He knew instantly that it was the toddler on the right, the one with the intense green eyes. He pointed his wand and took aim, as he said the two most deadly words that he thought would seal the child's fate, instead he felt pain beyond pain. The curse had reflected on to him, of all things. He felt himself, being torn from his body. He screamed in agony, and flew out the window, leaving two bawling toddlers in his wake.

* * *

He arrived at his friend's house to check on him. Instead he found the place blank, empty, with no sign of a trouble. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The little Rat was a traitor! And he had betrayed them all, maybe even to their doom. He ran back out and dashed madly to his best friend's home. He tore through the door, and enervated his friend. They heard crying and an anguish scream from upstairs. They heard her voice, "no, no stop, no please!" Both ran to find her in a fitful sleep, which he recognized to be the sleep of the dementors. He cast the counter right away and ran to the crib while his friend took care of his wife. He looked upon his godson and his brother. There was a scar bleeding on his head, as he cried, his brother just looked at him with doleful eyes.

That night, a little boy with wide hazel eyes and messy red hair was proclaimed the savior of them wizarding world, while his brother, the real Boy-Who-Lived, lay crying in his crib, still bleeding from the curse that would change his life forever.

* * *

**Please review! If you are also interested in being a beta for this story or any of my other stories please leave me your email address and I will get back to you.**


	2. Lost to find a New Family

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize, and the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

A little boy, no more then six years old, with untidy, long black hair and startling green eyes, sat outside with his family. His Father and Godfather playing with his brother, Andrew, while his mother was feeding his little sister, Michelle, on the blanket. He looked around sadly, no one for him, he thought sadly. He was used to this of course but that didn't stop the pain any. He heard his mother calling to his Father for the food was ready. He made his way slowly up to the blanket. He sat down and reached for a plate, and food, while his twin got a ready-made platter of his favorite foods in front of him.

A little while later, his father, James, was telling his two best friends about Michelle's first case of accidental magic. Later pronouncing how great it was to have such amazing and talented kids. It perked his ears up a little, had his father really noticed him? Did he find out about the way he had accidentally fixed the table leg before it could smash his sister?

Instead of reaching over to ruffle his hair, like he had with Andrew and Michelle, he declared it was time to go home, as Michelle was sleepy. He felt his heart clench painfully. This all couldn't be right, he thought, do they even realize that I exist? I barely get tucked in anymore, and Mommy is so busy. He started to cry silently, thinking that no one cared for him. He looked up to see his family had gone on without him again.

It was at this moment that little Harry Potter made up his mind, he was running away. Running away from the pain and the neglect he faced for the first five years of his life, which should have been filled with happiness on his part. He set out on his own, desperately looking for a place where we wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Alittle girl with sapphire blue eyes, and black hair, was looking into a crystal plate on the table filled with a special silvery substance. She saw a new image surface, the one of a boy, no older then herself, all alone. His face full of sadness and grief, she was utterly captivated by the boy. She then saw him stumble and fall, but he didn't get up. She ran into the other room where her parents where talking.

"Ma! Pappa! There is a boy, in the mirror, he looked so sad, and, and he fell and he, he wasn't getting up! And he had a really bad cut on his forehead that was bleeding, it looked like a lightening bolt." Her parents exchanged glances and hurried to the 'Mirror' and there the boy was. They had been watching over him for a while now. They knew who he was and his fate, for they had foreseen it all, they were the mage-like sorcerers and sorceresses, and this was the Royal Family. Crissea Oliana and Antony Emilio DeSavre were shocked at what they found, the poor boy had run away and way practically dead. Crissea looked up at her husband,

"They don't even realize that he is gone do they?" She asked him, worried for the little one. How a parent could do that, despite the situation was beyond her. He was their son for crying out loud! It was at this moment, it dawned on her, they could adopt him, they couldn't turn him into a full mage without the biological parent's consent, but they could do half. And they could raise him, as theirs and give him the life he deserved. She knelt down to eye level with her daughter, little Olivia Rose. "How would you like to have a brother?"

Antony looked down; it had been his thought as well, to adopt the little boy. With their features, he could easily pass as their son. Sensing her parents seriousness, she gave took a breath and gave her answer to the waiting parents…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Little Harry Potter was crying. His scar was bleeding, yet again. And like last time, there is no one to kiss away the pain or make him feel better. He fell down running, trying to find shelter from the storm. He was so hungry; He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wondered, did they even realize that he was gone? Did they even care?

* * *

Back at the Potter Manor, the Potters and a Sirius Black were combing the manor and the woods that surrounded their home for the lost little boy. The aurors had been contacted. They had realized that Harry was missing a little while ago, when Lilly had heard a crash from his room, thinking that he had dropped something, she went to go investigate, but found the room eerily bare. Her son had never come home. Since then they had been looking fervently, the same thought haunting them all, that they had neglected the twin to the famous, Boy-Who-Lived.

Lilly flopped on the couch and cried. She simply broke down. James went and sat next to her trying to comfort her and calm himself as well. "It's all my fault! If I paid more attention to him-" James silenced her.

"It's just as much our fault as it is yours, we all should have paid more attention to him." He said. " I for want to know who kidnapped my son."

Sirius jumped up. "The ward-cams!" He shouted while calling out the spells that would tell them who had taken the little boy. Needless to say they were all shocked when they saw the little boy being left behind, tripping and falling. He quietly stood up and saw everyone gone and let tears spill as he walked on.

Lilly burst into tears. James was in shock, while Sirius was overwhelmed with guilt. If they had only paid a little more attention to him, he wouldn't have left. Harry wasn't kid napped; he had ran away on his own, thinking his own family didn't love him.

James stood up and got the aurors on full alert, for a search. He was going to set things right. He was going to find his son and show him that they did love him. He set out, a fierce determination shined through his hazel eyes.

* * *

Little did they know, that another family, a family that loved him before they knew him, had found Harry Potter. They took him home and adopted him officially, and making him part sorcerer- mage. And from that day, Harry Potter became a memory of the past for little Raoul Alexander DeSavre.**

* * *

****Please review!**


	3. My Heart Aches with my faults

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Except for the plot. I am also borrowing some ideas from Silver pup's Destiny I never wanted, with permission of course. I highly recommend that story if you haven't read it already.**

* * *

_Over my years, I have realized that there is no truth and no lie. There is only what people believe to be. And for that, not a single soul can expect any more or any less 'truth'._

_For many years, I watched my brother grow and flourish with the love that he got. But that was never enough to stop the nightmares. They remained ever-present, for not even us, sorcerer-mages, are powerful enough to deter the full effects of a nightmare, sprung from such a powerful memory. But we were always there when he awoke, screaming or otherwise, to comfort him and make sure that he was all right. It was already more then he was ever used to, from his previous family experience._

_I still remember the first six months he spent with us; he was always so cautious and careful. He tried doing chores, scared that if he did something wrong, and our parents would neglect him too or leave him. But my parents would never do that; they love him like another son._

_That is the way our parents were though, always protective of us, they loved us all and treated us all the same. But it was different between Harry and I; we had another bond of sorts. We were practically twins, I guess that is why he never suffered from twin withdrawal, I was there to fill that void._

_Maybe that is why we were so protective of each other; though we had so many people there to do that for us. Like Jacqueline, who was always there to spoil both of us, though fierce when it came to our safety; either way you look at it, she enjoyed the whole big sister thing too much, at least in my opinion. Dimitri, on the other hand was just plain annoyingly, overprotective of us all, being the oldest, I think he felt it was his job. But he loved us all the same._

* * *

He woke up screaming again, instantly he knew something big was going to happen today. Only nine, yet this little boy was special. He was little Raoul Alexander, or as he liked to be called, Alex. He felt the bed sink with weight and knew instantly whom it was. 

She heard a muffled scream come from his room again. She ran quickly to it, she was only nine but understood the horrors of the real world, for her parents never hid anything from her. She tiptoed into the room seeing that he was all right and decided to wake him up. She jumped on the bed only to be tackled down from under her feet. "Olivia! I told not to wake me up like that!" He whined. She squinted her eyes, "Alex! I told you not to call me that!" She said imitating him almost perfectly. "Sorry Via, is it breakfast time already? "

She looked up, "I think so, but Linne didn't come to wake me up though." She thought for a second. "Oh well let's go get some food!" She said jumping up and down excited. Alex shook his head. She was way too hyper, way too early in the morning. They went and got ready for breakfast. Alex was just about done when Dimitri came into his room a little worried.

"Hey little bro, how ya doin?" He said ruffling his hair lovingly. Alex scowled; he hated how Dimitri always messed with his hair, yet knowing deep down he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine, just another nightmare." Dimitri frowned. 'Again? How can parents be so cruel to their own son? And that basturd Voldemort; just because he was mentally screwed up, he had no right to ruin the childhood of other kids too. ' He bent down and gave his brother a tight hug. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. "I'm fine, really." Alex said as a sudden feeling of love overcame him; as he smiled up at his big brother.

Together they made their way downstairs for some breakfast. On the way there, they were met with two girls, one who's was about one year younger then Dimitri, the other, was Via. The four stopped and looked at each other before charging down the stairs like a heard of wild beasts, trying to beat the other 'team' to the breakfast table.

* * *

She was having a good morning so far. The eggs all came out right the first time and the bacon wasn't the slightest bit burnt yet still at a crispy perfection like the golden brown toast. She arranged everything on the table and went to get the orange juice. Brushing a piece of her midnight black hair away from her eyes, she sighed. As she opened the refrigerator door, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "You woke up early this morning, I didn't even get a morning kiss." He whispered in her ears sending shivers down her spin. 

"mmm, I don't think you needed one this morning." She said smirking as she pulled the orange juice out and placed it on the counter. She looked up to meet the confused pair of green eyes that belonged to her husband. He was pouting like a petulant child.

"Aww, come on Seea! After 20 years you can't break a tradition!" She smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when they heard a crash from the dining room. Both ran, worried that one of their children was hurt.

* * *

What they found was a boy and a girl, covered in food on the floor. The little girl just looked down but the boy looked practically terrified. He was shaking and scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident, honest!" He cried. She kneeled and gave him a hug. "Let's get you cleaned up. Go upstairs to your bathroom. You need a shower." 

The little boy's eyes widened. He walked dejectedly back upstairs. She looked at the young girl and told her to do the same, before turning around and waving her have over the mess. Everything instantly went back to the way it was. She turned and went upstairs with her husband.

She first went to the little boy's room. To her surprise, he was crying on the floor. She instantly went to his side. "Aw honey, what's wrong, are you okay?" Her looked up at her.

"Mommy, do you still love me? I'm sorry." She felt her heartbreak, she swept the little boy into her arms. "Shh. Baby, never say that, Mommy and Daddy will always love you no matter what." And that was how it was to be, for she knew that he was still fragile despite the training. They knew how powerful he was and began his home schooling to train him and he was progressing nicely. But he was always scared that they would neglect him as well.

She sighed, as a mother, she knew that he needed as mush love as he could get and she was ready to give it.

* * *

It has been three years, he thought putting down the file. Three long years, word had come in that the Minister had personally closed the case and declared his son dead. He blamed himself though. It was _his fault_; his wife was so quiet, her green eyes were dull. It was _his fault_ that his other son was lonely and suffering from a twin withdrawal. It was _his fault_, that his little boy had run away, never to be found again. It was _his fault_ he was dead. He let out a harsh sob that quickly turned into a flood of tears.

* * *

She looked around observing her remaining children. There were only two now, for the third was dead. Three years had gone by, in which all had hoped and prayed that her little boy would be okay and come home. But that wasn't to be. He was gone. She stood up and wiped her tears. She had to be strong, for her children and for her husband. She had made a mistake once and it had cost her one of her babies. She wasn't about to do it again. It was after all _her fault._

* * *

He watched his best friend break down. He tried to be strong but he felt to weak. He remembered the first day that he had held the little boy. He had felt such pride, being name his godfather. Remus, of course was named the other twin's godfather. He sighed, everyone was right, he wasn't fit to be a godfather, he couldn't even protect the little boy. He had virtually ignored him. He blamed himself, Remus should have been his godfather and not him, he thought. At least he would have been there, and then maybe, Harry would still be alive. He hated himself he was weak. With the betrayal of Peter, James had named him Michelle's godfather as well, assuring him that he was the perfect choice. He silently vowed that he would live up to it this time. _That he wouldn't make the same mistake twice._

**

* * *

**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! **


	4. A Shock and A Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Except for the plot. I am also borrowing some ideas from Silver pup's Destiny I never wanted, with permission of course. I highly recommend that story if you haven't read it already**

_

* * *

_

_People were right when they had said that life isn't always, as it seems. Sometimes, it is much more complicated. That is how we were, complicated, and yet we proved to be the loving family that Harry always wanted, if not needed._

_Years passed and Harry began to show his true power, like us he was an elementarial, meaning he could control up to three different elements. Light, fire, and water, were his elements and they suited him well. He just had to control his temper. As Father trained us, we became increasingly efficient in our levels. We wanted to be ready for the prophecy._

_We had heard about the prophecy and knew that it was Harry and not his brother like his parents had thought. His parents. That was still a sensitive topic for him; it brought up the lingering feelings of anger and sadness. It still pained him that his parents had even done that to him. But we refused to let him fall into depression again, we made sure that he knew that **we** were his family, and **that** **we loved him more than anything**. _

_But our perfect life was soon to be changed forever._

* * *

Two sixteen-year olds were fighting viciously against each other. If you were seeing them for the first time, it would have been easy to think that these two were enemies. But they were, in fact, brother and sister. The boy easily disarmed the girl with a fake jab, causing the girl to surrender.

A beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and black hair came out calling the two teens to her, who came running.

"Alex! Via! Come on, we have to go to Diagon Alley today! " She said. The two kids grinned at each other, before following her inside and up to their rooms to get ready for the day.

* * *

She had just finished putting up her hair in a ponytail when her brother came into the room to check if she was ready. She ran a final check on her red hair and bounded after her brother. They were going to Diagon Alley today to get their supplies for school. Though it was only her 4th year at Hogwarts, it was going to be her brother's 6th.

With a cry of "Diagon Alley!" And a flash of green flames, she was gone.

(A/N Not Via by the way, any guesses?)

* * *

They had gotten all of their supplies so Crissea allowed them to go explore Diagon Alley, for their trips here were rare. Both teenagers browsed through the stores, looking at all of the astonishing things. Before they knew it, it was almost time to meet up with their parents, so they decided to get some ice cream before meeting them in the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Alex was about to open the door when it opened to reveal a red headed boy and girl, one with hazel eyes and the other with green eyes that, shockingly, looked almost exactly like his. _Michelle._ He was snapped out of his reverie when the red headed boy, absentmindedly, ran right into him. Alex being the smaller of the two fell backwards. But before his sister could catch him, another hand reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him upright.

* * *

He reflexively caught the black haired boy's arm and pulled it up. He hadn't realized that he had walked into the boy, he was actually thinking about his lost twin. He felt like he was near, but that was impossible, he had died, hadn't he?

He heard a thank you and looked up to say 'your welcome' but the words got caught in his throat, as his eyes met a pair of green eyes, almost exactly like his sister's.

"_Harry_?"

* * *

Recognition sparked in Alex's eyes as he heard his former name. "_Andrew_…" he whispered, shocked. He saw rage, curiosity, and sadness, burn in his twin's hazel eyes. He backed away slowly, worried that they might made him go back if they found him.

Seeing his brother backing away, Andrew, the supposed boy-who-lived, grabbed Alex's wrist tightly. Alex twisted his wrist working to get free. Olivia, previously stunned with what had just happened, slapped Andrew distracting him, as Alex pulled free and the two ran as fast as they could towards the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Andrew stood in confusion for a second as he saw the fear and pain reflect in Alex's eyes as he tried to pull free. Needless to say he was shocked when a tan hand slapped him across his face. He felt his brother pull free and soon the sounds of people running away filled his ears. He looked around for Michelle, who seemed to have disappeared. He decided he would look for her after he caught his brother. He tore after the boy and girl, leaving people shocked in his wake.

**

* * *

****A/N This chapter has been edited by my Beta, Opal! Thank you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. A Truth and Vanishing Acts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Except for the plot. I am also borrowing some ideas from Silver pup's Destiny I never wanted, with permission of course. I highly recommend that story if you haven't read it already**

_

* * *

We had never thought that the day would come so soon though, when they saw him, when they knew that he was alive. From that moment, we knew that life as we had known it, was gone. We could only wait and see what would happen next…

* * *

_

Andrew stood in confusion for a second as he saw the fear and pain reflect in Harry's eyes as he tried to pull free. Needless to say he was shocked when a tan hand slapped him in the face. He felt Harry pull free as the sounds of running filled his ears. He looked around for Michele, but she seemed to have disappeared. He decided he would look for her after he caught his brother. He tore after the boy and girl, leaving people shocked in his wake.

He followed them as they ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. He realized that there was no way he would be able to catch them, they were just too fast; it was just his luck that he saw his own father walk out of the Quidditch Store with his mother and Michelle. She saw Harry running and yelled at her father to stop him.

* * *

Cold fear crept into Alex'sveins as he ran. His family could be charged with kidnapping him and they would take him away from them. He would never get to see Via, Dimitri, and Linné, or his parents, ever again! He would be forced to live with the people who hurt him. He could hear Via's soft panting as she tried to keep up with him. 

Without warning, he was grabbed around the waist by a black-haired man, in an effort to stop him. Struggling to get free, he looked up to see hazel eyes, burning with hope. Shock hit him, his father_, his real_ father, had caught him; they had _found_ him. He struggled harder trying to get free as he heard his sister screaming at his captor to let him go while she pulled at his arms and while hit him.

* * *

Her eyes widened with shock as a man with distinct untidy hair and hazel eyes caught her brother in their flight. Scared she started to pull at his arms and hit the pressure points that would make him reflexively let go of her brother but seeing as he had long been an auror, he had been trained against it. Yet she kept trying in an effort to free her brother, yelling at the same time to let her brother go. She felt herself being pulled away from them by a pair of strong arms around her waist. She started to hit finally kicking the elder man getting him to loosen his hold on Alex. Alex pulled free and drop kicked his father and grabbed her hand as they both ran into the alley planning on calling for help using their necklaces. 

"Harry stop! Please stop, come back!" They heard a woman yell as two figures entered the alley. The brother and sister backed only to realize they were at a dead end. Seeing the two figures running towards them he quickly embraced her in a protective manner. She heard him chanting as he held her close to him with one hand and his necklace with the other. She took out her necklace at the same time and started to chant as well, as two red headed females joined the rest of their family in the alley. They were _utterly_ **_trapped_**.

* * *

They heard chanting as they tried to approach the two. The winds started to swirl and there was a flash of lightening and a burst of flames next to each other. A moment later there was a beautiful girl and another boy standingbetween the two parties. They heard another howl of wind as the girl rushed to the younger two and tried to comfort Harry, while the young man stood protectively in front of his siblings. There was another flash and swirl of wind as an older man and woman arrived out of thin air like those before them.

* * *

Lily stared, stunned at the new arrivals The man had mysterious green eyes that looked a lot like her own and midnight hair that was pulled back by a ribbon like the two boys, only his ponytail looked like it was still intact. The woman's hair was a deep black that looked almost blue in the light. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires in a cave. The younger girl that had been running with her son, looked a lot like her mother with her father's face structure. She was more tan though. All four of the children were. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sob. She looked back to see her long lost baby, shaking and crying. The foreign woman instantly ran to his side drawing him out of the two girl's embraces and holding him close to her rocking gently and trying to calm him. Lily felt like she was being smacked in the face. Instead of coming to her, his _mother_, the woman who gave birth to him for comfort he went to a foreign woman. She stepped forward towards her son, but was stopped by the man.

* * *

James watched as the man blocked his wife from getting to their son. His temper flared, who did this man think he was. He walked forward brushing the man aside and striding towards his son, his wife right behind him. James drew Harry to him forcefully, practically knocking the woman to the ground. Lily caught up and pulled Harry into her own embrace crying with joy at finding her son. Ignoring the fact that he was desperately struggling to get free from her.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, Help! Please! Don't lemme go!" The terrified boy shrieked. Dimitri felt himself boil with anger as his parents stalked over to the Potters. Crissea ripped Lily off her son while Antony did the same to James only punching him as he drew away. Andrew stepped forward in protest only to be stopped by Dimitri who glared at him with his blue- green eyes. Crissea pulled Alex into her comforting embrace. He was shaking, terrified. "Please don't let them take me. Please, _Mum_…" Crissea tightened her arms around him drawing him closer while her elder daughter helped joining the embrace.

* * *

She watched as her son called the strange woman 'mum' and begged to get away from her. He was terrified of her, his own mother. Her heart clenched.

* * *

James felt the blow and heard his son's pleadings. The man stood above him radiating power, eyes flashing in anger.  
"Leave my son alone." He growled at James, and James, being who he wassneered back at him drawing his wand. "He's my son, Harry **James** **Potter**. I could easily arrest you for kidnapping my son." James was mad; who did this man think he was?

* * *

Dimitri sneered at the younger boy. Spoiled brat. Andrew looked at the young man with anger as well. 'Does he not know who I am?' He thought with contempt.

* * *

Michelle watched in horror as her father tried to stare down the strange man. He turned to see her mother in tears as she watched the weird boy being comforted by the two women. Unsure of what to do, she walked forward only to be stopped by the strange and mysterious girl. "Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask. She was even more shocked at the reply.

"Who are you, and why is your family out to get my brother?" The girl asked. 'How can she not know us, I mean my brother is the boy-who-lived. Everyone knows about us.' She thought. "Michelle Potter." She decided to answer. Instead of the recognition, and respect she expected, the other girl let out a gasp.

* * *

She watched the scene unfold before her. Her parents pulling Alex away from the two strange two people, her usually calm and collected father, eyes narrowed with intense anger and letting his magic radiate through the air. She shuddered as she saw her brother sobbing his eyes out. He was the strong one; she felt tears well up, who were these people and why were they after her brother? 

She saw the red headed girl step towards the strange red headed woman, who was probably her mother. She blocked her path, determined to get some answers. "Who are you and why is your family out to get my brother?" She asked the girl. Olivia watched as confusion and shock passed through the other girls face before she answered "Michelle Potter."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat, so they had found them. She started to hyperventilate, what if they took her brother away? She understood why he was crying then and why her family was so angry. She gasped for air, as she felt two arms surrounding her in an embrace trying to calm her.

* * *

Crissea felt her heart skip a beat. Something was wrong. She looked around when something caught her eye. She saw her youngest daughter having a panic attack, her husband about to attack the eldest Potter, and Dimitri in a fighting stance against the other Potter male. She called to Dimitri and Antony, they had to get out. 

"Antony! Dimitri! Get Via now! We need to leave." She ordered. She watched as Dimitri and Antony both saw Olivia and rushed to her side. They nodded to her and within a flash of light, they were gone leaving the Potters stunned in their wake.**

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long in getting this out, I am currently trying to get all of my college applications in and etc. I am also editing some of the chapters so check in later for that! Also Because it Was Destiny, is also being edited and the next chapter is almost done. Please leave a review, I am still trying to decide on the pairings for this story, I would love to hear suggestions from you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO, big thanks to Opal, My beta, for the last chapter and this one as well! Thanks you!**


	6. Solutions and the Godfather

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Except for the plot. I am also borrowing some ideas from Silver pup's Destiny I never wanted, with permission of course. I highly recommend that story if you haven't read it already, **

* * *

The returned to their mansion was made in a panic, emotions were high and no one knew what they should do. Olivia was in the midst of a panic attack and her older brother was trying to calm her, while Jacqueline was trying to calm her sobbing younger brother. Their parents watched, trying to figure out what they could possibly do to keep their family together.

Crissea was close to tears, and for once, she didn't know what to do. She refused to let them take away her son but what could she do to stop them? They had adopted Alex into their family, yes, but in the magic world, they needed to have the consent of the birth parents (if they were still living) before they could fully adopt him. That was why Alex was only half sorcerer- mage, instead of full, like the rest of the family. This meant that the Potters could easily take him away. Upon this realization, she broke down crying in her husband's arms. Antony, knowing that it was what she needed, let her cry it out, ignoring the fact that he was close to tears himself; after all, Alex was his son too.

Alex finally calmed down and looked around, he was home, where it was safe, but everyone was in tears, were the Potters going to take him away? He looked up his parents, "Are they going to take me away?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he wanted to know or not.

Crissea's heart broke as she heard her youngest son's question, she just didn't know what to say. Then it hit her; they can't take away what they can't find. She glanced at her husband and nodded. She turned to face her children and quickly ordered, "Go pack your things, it should be enough to last a few months, and yes, Linné and Dimitri, you guys will be coming with us as well." The kids quickly sprang up, and bounded up the stairs, they would do whatever it took to keep Alex away from those people.

He looked at his wife with curious eyes. "So, where are you planning to take us, Mon Cher? " He asked pulling her against him.

"To my mother's." She said simply. Antony pulled away and gave his wife a questioning glance. She smirked. "Who would think to look for us in another dimension? Besides, its not like we are moving there permanently, we're just visiting for a few months." She reasoned with him. He scowled and headed upstairs to pack. She sighed and followed him up. 'I honestly don't see what is so bad about visiting my mum?' She thought as she opened the door to their bedroom, only to be tackled onto the bed by her husband.

"Do we have to go there? You know she doesn't like me. " He whined. Crissea smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. "She does and we do, for Alex." He pouted resignedly. "Okay, okay, I'll go pack my things. " he said getting up. Crissea got up as well and kissed him. "Thank you, darling." She said as she continued on to go and pack. Antony smiled and followed her. "Oh mon cher… I don't think I am entirely convinced, do you think you can come and persuade me?" He was met with a pile of clothes falling on top of him followed by his wife's familiar laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

James was pacing. He didn't know what to do, to be honest. His son was alive; little Harry was alive, but he hated them. James fire called the aurors, he needed to get a search going, he was determined to get his son back no matter what. 

A few hours later, Sirius Black made his way to his best friend's residence, James had recently made a call to the aurors saying that their family needed help. With this thought, Sirius sped up his pace, last time this had happened, was when his little godson Harry had gone missing. 'What now?' he thought as he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace before disappearing, with a shout of "Godric's Hollow" and a flash of green flames.

Sirius couldn't believe what his best friend was telling him. His godson was alive; Harry was alive! He looked over at Remus to see that he had the same reaction. Where had he been all these years, though? According to James, he had been adopted into a family that had elemental powers, but to Sirius' knowledge, (which was quite extensive, thank you very much) the only magical beings who could do that where the sorcerer-mages. Though they mostly lived in the other realm, but there were some who lived side by side with the witches and wizards. In fact, if a sorceress-mage and a witch were walking side by side you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference!

Could it be that sorcerer – mages adopted Harry? Sirius shook his head, this was going to make finding Harry very difficult.

* * *

**_The Daily Prophet Special News_**  
"**The Lost Potter Found…and Lost?"  
**This is special news from Daily Prophet Special Correspondence, Shaila Pettis. We have just discovered that the lost twin brother of Andrew Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is alive and found. While shopping for school supplies with his friends, the young Mr. Potter, 16, ran into his twin near the ice cream shop. He was with a young girl who seemed very attached to… uh well, the other young Mr. Potter. After a chase, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared without a trace. If anyone has any information, we urge you to alert the ministry, and best wishes to the Potter Family, we are all hoping for their son to be finally reunited with them.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! **

**ALSO, big thanks to Opal, My beta …**

**OKAYYY so I am working on the next chapter, but before I post it, I shall require at least 6 reviews for this chapter.. please let me know of what you think about this story so far!**


	7. A Capture

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

* * *

**__We thought if we could take him away from all of this, they would forget about him again and he would be out of harm's way. But it wasn't meant to be. About seven or eight months into our stay in the alternate dimension with Nana, We started to get attacked by all sorts of creatures all looking for Alex. It had seemed like Voldemort had teamed up with an evil sorcerer, one of our own kind, to join him and through him, Voldemort and his minions were scouring our dimension, looking for Alex._

_But all to soon, it seemed like our luck had run out. Alex had gotten captured along with myself. Despite our high skill level and power, we lost, outnumbered. We were beaten prettily heavily before we were sent to Voldemort, himself. We couldn't even reach our necklaces to call for help. We had to resort to praying for someone to come and help us. But the help we got was completely different from what we had in mind._

* * *

Severus Snape ran towards the Headmaster's office. He had just returned from the Deatheater meeting with some urgent news.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

They were all standing in their circle waiting for the latest news from their master. They had never expected to see two teenagers struggling against the bonds holding them. The sheer power radiating off of them was enough to take their breaths away.

"The reason for this meeting! I have finally caught one of the Potter brats! I present to you the Lost Potter!" He stepped down from his throne as the two teens were dragged in before him. He grabbed one by the hair and pulled his face level to his own. "Tell me, boy, how would you like to join my army, you would make a wonderful addition to the Deatheaters. I could give you everything you have ever wanted. Especially revenge against those pathetic mortal parents of yours." Severus shivered, he remembered that voice well; it was the same one that had persuaded him into getting the mark. But what happened next shocked him, the young boy, no man, spit in the Dark Lord's face.

"I would never join you, you sick bastard. I have everything I have ever wanted and I have already gotten my revenge. You have nothing to offer me!" The boy said determinedly. Severus was astounded, not even the other Potter boy had this much courage in him. Voldemort dropped him to the ground before wiping his face. He hissed. "Crucio!" The chamber was filled with the girl's screams for him to stop. The boy, stared determinedly back at Voldemort no moving a muscle, his jaw clamped shut. Voldemort ended the curse and kicked the boy.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take these two to the dungeons; we will have fun with them later. We have more _pressing_ things to attend to."

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Severus skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Running up the stairs he flung open the door and gasped for breath. 

Dumbledore stood up worried and walked towards his potions' master with the two Potters and the Black. They had been discussing the different possibilities for where their son could be. He pulled the three back. "Come, Come let him gets some air." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. He had never seen such a strong friendship between a Slytherin and five Gryffindors before. He knew they had to do so much to keep it a secret and pretend to hate each other, yet if any of them would end up in the hospital another would follow just to have an excuse to make sure they were all right.

Severus caught his breath and looked up to see himself being surrounded by his three best friends all with worried looks on their faces. "You okay, Sev?" Lily asked, worried. "Better than and you will be too." He said. "Well after…"

"After what Severus?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Severus smiled in spite of himself; some things never change.

"What do you guys want, Good or bad?" He asked knowing what they would say. "Tell us the good first. " Lily urged. Severus took a deep breath. "I found Harry." They all stared in shock and disbelief. After all of their searching, Severus found him so easily. James was the first to react. "Where is he is he alright? Where did you find him?" James asked all in a rush.

Severus took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy. "Well he is as well as he could be given the situation, I wasn't the first to find him. Voldemort got to him first." He said holding a breath.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N sorry this took so long! but this is the un betad copy, I just couldnt wait lol.. I justr love getting the reviews and they really encourage me to write more... so PLEASE REVIEW...**

**and I should have the beta-d version and the next chapter up soon!  
but I'll wait for at leave 15 or MORE..(more is always better lol ) reviews this time! **

**Jade**


	8. Pandemonium

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

**_

_**Last Time: **_

_Severus took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy. "Well he is as well as he could be given the situation, I wasn't the first to find him. Voldemort got to him first." He said holding a breath._

"_Shit."_

_**

* * *

Chapter 8:**_

I looked around. It was so dark and gloomy but I guess that comes with the description of a dungeon. The deatheaters had thrown us in here after that meeting with Voldemort. I could see Alex, bound, and in the corner thinking. As I sat thinking as well, for there was nothing else we could do being tied up, it came to me suddenly like a bolt of lightening. As elementarials, we couldn't essentially hurt each other with our powers but we could use them to free each other from the bonds. I scooted over to Alex.

"Alex!" I hissed when I got close enough. He looked up at me, the fire in his eyes burning bright. "Use your elementarial powers to break your bonds." He nodded in understanding and in less than three seconds, our arms and legs were free. We decided to wait until the Deatheaters came back to get us so we could save our strength. I felt a shiver run down my spine, I was extremely nervous; we didn't even know where we were. Where were we supposed to go when we got it, if we did at all? Our necklaces were even taken away from us. Before another thought could cross my mind, the door banged open and a man with a white mask and black robe came in.

* * *

The deatheater went in and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. She screamed in pain. Rage flowed through Alex's veins like fire; he produced a fireball and fired it at the deatheater knocking him out. Alex helped his sister to her feet before both ran out into the growing crowd of deatheaters, using their elementarial powers to fight their way through. But they were way outnumbered, no matter how well trained and powerful they were. For every Deatheater they took down two more took its place. Yet they kept on fighting. If they could only get out of this building, it was so heavily warded; there was no way they could port out.

They kept fighting with the thought of reuniting with their family fueling them to keep fighting the impossible odds laid out against them. However, it wasn't long until they got tired and weakened. Suddenly Olivia felt a sharp pain in her side; she looked down to see her side covered in blood. Her guard dropped momentarily while she tried to cast a healing spell on it and was rewarded with a burst of pain in her shoulder. She cried out in pain, she could feel that the bone had broken. Alex pushed her behind him and kept fighting while trying to protect her at the same time. Needless to say he started to feel exhaustion over come him. Seeing this, Olivia pushed forward trying to help him fight the oncoming Death Eaters. She looked back at her brother, still fighting strong, to see a deep gash across his side. She could tell he was trying to heal himself and fight at the same time. She fought her way over to him, and brother and sister fought back to back trying to free themselves of their captors.

They felt themselves being pushed back into a large hall and were quickly surrounded. "YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN! YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHAT WE ARE TRUELY CAPABLE OF!" The leader of the group stepped toward them menacingly but was stopped in her tracks by the crash from the other doors that drew all of the Death Eater's attention towards the new comers standing in the doorway.

A man with shaggy black hair walked forward boldly. "Hey cuz, ya miss me?" The angry shrieks of the woman could be heard resonating throughout the hall.

* * *

James and Sirius jumped up immediately and ran towards the door, followed closely by Severus. But before they could open the door, two people came through the door, one radiated anger that made their skins tingle and the other radiated worry and anger. Lily recognized them immediately from that day at Diagon Alley. But before another word could be spoken, they heard a clash of thunder and a shrill of wind followed by a scuffle. The group turned to see a young man and woman.

"Uh…Sorry?"

* * *

The other dimension was in turmoil, the youngest prince and princess were missing. Crissea was pacing in her room, her children were in trouble. She could feel it. She fell to the ground in desperate tears, she felt so helpless. She didn't even know where they where. The doors suddenly banged open and her husband, eyes flashing with anger, stormed in dragging in someone behind him. Crissea stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Antony dragged the man forward and dropped him at her feet.

"Speak, tell us what you saw." He gave a sharp jab in the man's side with his boot. "Speak!" Crissea took a sharp breath of air in anticipation. "T-t-t-t-the-the dark s-s-s-s-sorc-sorcerer c-c-cap-captured them. He-he w-was m-mumbling s-s-some-something a-a-about a-a-a r-reward." The man then passed out in fright. Antony let the man's head drop. Crissea looked at him; both were thinking the same thing. 'Voldemort.' Antony saw a flash of desperation on his wife's face.

"What should we do? We need help!" Crissea said her eyes brimming with tears. Antony put his arms around her holding her close to him. "No doubt the wizard's already know this with their spies and all. Let's go to Hogwarts, We might be able to get more information from there," Antony said. Crissea nodded her head. Both headed towards the portal that would take them back to the other world. They were about to step through when Jacqueline and Dimitri burst through the door. "We want to go too!" Crissea glared at them. "No. There is no way I am going to stand back and allow you two to come," She said angrily, but the two were her children and they had her infamous temper as well. "Mom! We are 20 and 21 years old! They are our siblings!" Jacqueline said vehemently. "You're not going! And THAT IS FINAL!" Crissea said as she dragged her husband behind her closing the portal.

Jacqueline stared angrily after them. "That's not right, we are their family too! And we are just as worried about them as our parents are!" Dimitri stood thinking pensively for a moment before taking his sister's hand and teleporting them to another portal. "Let's go!" He said. They went through and headed towards Hogwarts.

"Hey why can't we just teleport in?" Jacqueline said.

"It's warded." Dimitri replied slightly irritated.

"But we can get in!" "No we can't!" "Our elementarial power gets us through!" "No they don't!" "I bet you that we can." "Fine, Linné, try for Dumbledore's office and see if we can get in." With a nod of her head, the bickering brother and sister teleported into the office, thoroughly shocked to see that their parents were already there as well as the Potters. Everyone was looking positively shocked.

"Uh...Sorry?"

Mayhem broke out in the small office. Crissea was boiling mad. Clouds came in thunder clashed, all inside the office. The children seeing the weather inside the office knew instantly how mad their mother was.

"Sorry Mum, But we are worried about them, too! We are over age as well!" Jacqueline said hoping her mother would calm down. Antony nodded. They were right. He leaned over to his wife. "Come on Seea, they have a point." Slowly everything returned to normal as Crissea burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I know how you two feel; it's just that I didn't want something to happen to you two! Is it so bad that I am just trying to protect you? Do I not have that right anymore as your mother?" she sobbed. The two elder DeSavre children immediately felt guilty. Lily watched in amusement. She had an idea of what the other woman was up to. "Sorry Mum, we weren't thinking." Jacqueline said embracing her mother. "Sorry Mother, I know it was wrong but we need to be there to help, you won't always be there and we need to learn to take care of ourselves. I am almost 22 years old myself! Please understand mother," Dimitri pleaded. Crissea stopped crying completely. "I guess it doesn't work anymore does it?" She said while Dimitri smiled, hugging his mother. "Only for the younger babies mum." Everyone in the room shared a laugh while Jacqueline scratched her head in confusion. "Huh?"

It was during this time that the Headmaster spoke up. "Who are you? Is there something we can help you with?" He asked.

Crissea and Antony both looked up simultaneously. There was a sudden chill in the office. "I am Princess Crissea Oliana DeSavre and this is my husband, Crown Prince Emilio Antony DeSavre. We seek to find the mortal named Voldemort for he has captured our youngest daughter and son." Crissea spoke in a crisp tone, yet nodding politely to the other people in the room.

Dumbledore's eyes widened uncharacteristically. "Severus, you say Mr. Potter was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, was there anyone else with him? Someone, he showed any attachment too?" It was obvious the Headmaster was worried. He knew that if these people adopted Harry, he might never willingly return to the Potters.

"There was a girl there, too. I can still here her terrified screams." Severus said shaking his head. Lily scooted closer to him offering comfort; she knew the screams of victims haunted his sleep.

"Screaming?" The royal couple and their children both looked extremely worried at this. Crissea was holding on to Antony's hand so tightly her own knuckles went white as she paled slightly. Antony's green eyes hardened in premature anger.

"Yes the boy was put under the Cruciatus Curse. He didn't yell or show any sign of pain but the girl was shrieking at the Dark Lord to stop." Severus said. He saw his friends and Dumbledore draw a breath seemingly at the same time. All sharing the astounded look on their faces, which reminded him of his own and his old friend, Lucius'. No one had ever dared to yell at the Dark Lord like that, much less bare the Cruciatus Cruse without so much as a peep.

Sirius in his own mind was shocked and worried. All he could think about was if his godson was okay. He couldn't help but start to pace trying to think of something they could do. He was worried about his godson, he knew his psychotic cousin would be there and would take the opportunity to cause his godson harm just to get to him. They had to do something and fast. It was best to attack as a diversion and get the kids out leaving the Deatheaters confused. With that thought, he rushed to the floo leaving only to return a few moments later with a bunch of high-level aurors.

Watching Sirius return, Severus knew exactly what his friend was up to. "I can lead you to the hideout." He spoke up. Sirius nodded to him, he hadn't thought about how they were going to get there, Sirius quickly explained his plan to everyone else and in moments they were off.

* * *

They headed into the dark manor surprised to find the place almost abandoned. They then heard crashes and yelling coming from ahead. Crissea felt a sting in her shoulder and side. She let out a gasp her children were injured, seriously. She gave a meaningful glance at her husband, watching has his green eyes darkened so they looked almost black. Lily had a feeling of foreboding; she could tell there was something wrong and voice her opinion. Crissea nodded knowing what feeling she was talking about for she had the same feeling. The men radiated anger and pushed on further. They followed the noise down the corridor noticing the blood and bodies around them. They soon came to a set of double doors. A chilling voice was heard through the door that made Sirius' blood run cold and his eyes burn with anger.

"YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN! YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHAT WE ARE TRUELY CAPABLE OF!" Sirius wasted no time in blasting the doors open and stepping forward into the hall full of Deatheaters. "Hey cuz, ya miss me?" He said firing a curse right away towards the woman who was threatening his godson only moments ago.

* * *

Bellatrix, seeing the jet of light streaking towards her, dived out of the way, scowling. She had almost had the kids. She looked back to where the two little brats were to see only a trail of blood leading away from the battle. She dodged around everyone avoiding her cousin, she could deal with him later, she thought.

* * *

Olivia half-dragged her wounded brother away, encouraging him to hold in there. She was feeling weak herself and tried to get them out through the door from which the big group had come in. She had no idea where to go so she led on, hoping it was the right way. She kept pushing on; she could sense they were close to the outside. It wasn't long before she saw the open door. She eagerly pushed forward as if renewed by a new force. She didn't expect a bright light to slam into her back. She let out a gasp and turned around to see the woman that was threatening them before.

"You thought you could get away from us?" The woman cackled. As she raised her wand to send another curse at them, Olivia fired a fireball at the woman so fast that she barely a chance to register what was happening before she was hit. Olivia slumped to the ground, worn out. Alex snapped out of his stupor and seeing his sister on the ground and near break he summoned the last of his strength and carried his sister to the door, and then ported them to the safest place he could think of in this dimension.

**

* * *

Oh my god, the longest chapter I have written! Sorry for the delay everyone! Big thanks to all my reviewers and readers (over 7600 hits!) and especially Meg for being my Beta! Thanks so much!**

**Also everyone I have a website out if you want to check it out it's on my profile page. **

**I have started on the next chapter but it won't go out until I have at least 20 reviews for this chapter!**


	9. To Save My Son

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_

* * *

LAST TIME:_

_It wasn't long before she saw the open door. She eagerly pushed forward as if renewed by a new force. She didn't expect a bright light to slam into her back. She let out a gasp and turned around to see the woman that was threatening them before._

"_You thought you could get away from us?" The woman cackled. As she raised her wand to send another curse at them, Olivia fired a fireball at the woman so fast that she barely a chance to register what was happening before she was hit. Olivia slumped to the ground, worn out. Alex snapped out of his stupor and seeing his sister on the ground and near break he summoned the last of his strength and carried his sister to the door, and then ported them to the safest place he could think of in this dimension._

**

* * *

Chapter 9: To Save My Son  
**

* * *

There was a clap of thunder and a bright flash of light in the Hogwarts infirmary as two teenagers appeared through the light and collapsed in a bloody heap. Poppy Pomfrey jerked out of her dazed state as she rushed to get the two on to hospital cots, but after taking one look at them she knew she needed reinforcements. Sending an alert to St. Mungo's, she went to work trying to stabilize the condition of the two young children.

* * *

Lily Potter looked around her as a seemingly impossible battle raged on, searching for a sign of her lost son. She noticed a door swinging ominously behind her. She looked down on the floor to see a trail a blood and in that, a pair of foot steps. Lily cast a quick look behind her to see the rest of the people who had come with them in the midst of a heated battle. She saw James come out from behind her and pull her into the corridor and motioned her to follow him with her wand ready. 

James followed the path of footsteps walking quickly. He sees a figure lying motionless on the ground. James quickly went to the figure side only to see a flash of light around two figures that disappeared with the light. He looks back down at the body to see who it is, only to be shocked by the face of a very unconscious Bellatrix LeStrange.

Looking up, he nodded back to Lily; the flash ahead was probably the two children. Both husband and wife headed back to the battle. James signaled Sirius who gave the signal to the rest of the Order members there.

* * *

Sirius smirked grimly as he stunned another deatheater, hoping that James was able to find his godson. He looked around him for another deatheater but something caught his eye. The young woman who appeared in the office before was battling two deatheaters at a time and seemed to be tiring. Sirius watched in horror as a flash of light hit her and she staggered. Without thinking Sirius ran to her aid. Ignoring the slicing hex until the last minute, getting hit the arm. Ignoring the pain, Sirius kept fighting. After downing the two, Sirius looked up again toward the girl who was watching him with her sharp blue- green eyes, Sirius found himself unable to look away from her. He forced himself to turn away to look for a sign of James, who gave a hurried nod to him. Understanding the sign he gave the signal to the rest of the troop and prepared to activate his portkey only to look up and see the young woman stagger before collapsing. Sirius rushed to catch her before her head hit the floor. He quickly scooped her up and portkeyed to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

* * *

Crissea looked around her in panic, she couldn't sense her youngest children any where in the vicinity. It seemed as if they had completely disappeared. She heard the signal and looked around for her husband who nodded to her, as they both teleported to the Hogwarts Infirmary not knowing that this would be a changing point in all of their lives and their little family would never be the same.

* * *

Dimitri threw a fireball at the nearest deatheater and immediately turned to fight another deatheater. 'Man, they never learn do they? ' he thought to himself as the deatheaters kept coming. He looked over to see his sister tied down with two deatheaters, but before he could make his way over there, the man that had been his little brother's godfather rush in to help her. He then watched in horror as his sister collapsed, almost in slow motion. The man seemed to catch his sister just in the nick of time. Hearing the signal, Dimitri fire ported to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey and a group of trained specialists from St. Mungo's worked tirelessly to stabilize the two teenagers. Just when it seemed they were stabilized, their heart rates began to drop low. Poppy looked around in desperation, it would take a miracle to save the lives of the two. All of a sudden, there was a sound of many portkeys. And then a flash of flame and splash of a wave as three more people came. The eldest two, seemingly the parents, rushed forward by the two teenagers, at the same time the Potters rushed to the boy's side.

* * *

Lily burst in to tears at the sight of her long lost son, in pain. She sank into James' waiting arms and sobbed. Crissea watched as Lily Potter cried over _her_ son. Crissea pushed Lily aside and began to work trying to heal her child, as her husband healed their daughter. Crissea gasped the power behind the curse and the magnitude of darkness it possessed. 

Antony concentrated his power into healing his daughter. The curse was an evil one, that had she been a human, she would not have survived, but thank the Gods she wasn't. Sighing, his kissed his daughter's bow and went over to his wife who was having a harder time trying to heal Raoul, _no Alex_, he thought grimacing at the use of his youngest son's nickname. He hated it, and was probably the only one of the entire family to call Raoul by his true name. Smiling inwardly at the memory, he rushed to his wife's side and began to help. But unlike his daughter, there were only to heal half of Raoul. His wife kept trying to heal the other half but to no avail, tears running down her cheeks. He gently pulled Crissea into his embrace holding back tears himself.

He looked around the infirmary at the injured; he spotted his eldest two children. Jacqueline was in a cot next to the man with long black hair, her arm in a cast as she lay unconscious. He watched as his eldest child lean over to his sister and heal her almost instantly.

It hit him then, the curse was indeed deadly but to _mortals_ not them. For his son to survive, he would need to be adopted, completely adopted with the consent of his biological parents. Antony looked over at the couple in question; both looked forlorned and had expressions of extreme grief and worry on their faces. There was no doubt they would consent to save Raoul, but at what cost? He then looked down at his distraught wife. She couldn't stop crying, Antony knew he had to discuss it with her first. Gently leading her from the room, he called to Dimitri telling him to watch over Raoul while he talked to his wife.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

* * *

"Crissea, I know you feel like there is no way but I think there might be one last option we have." Antony said to his wife looking into her deep sapphire eyes as hope shone from them. 

"Are you sure, Emi? What is it?" Crissea said looking back into her husband's deep forest green eyes that were filled with hope and sadness that left her feeling slightly sad and worried.

Antony cringed at his nickname, _what was with his families' love for nicknames_? "Seea, you realize that this curse is very deadly and is killing him through his mortal side, the only way we have to save him is to fully adopt him but for that we need the consent of the Potters." He told his wife waiting for her reaction.

Crissea jumped. "Well then is that it? What are we waiting for? I am sure they would be willing to consent to save his life." Crissea said, Her baby boy woud be hers then, completely and truly.

Anthny sighed as he saw his wife's excitement. "Baby, they might make us let him go. It is obvious enough how much they want him back in their lives and what lengths they are willing to go for him. They might consent on the account that he live with them. Then we would hardly ever get to see him!" He said chocking up at the thought of having to give up his youngest son.

At her husband's solemn words, Crissea felt a tingle of fear. She looked back towards the door and came to a decision. One that might change their entire lives forever.

**

* * *

A/N Sorry this took forever to come out, down again) and it was a particularly difficult chapter to write for me. I am almost done with the next one. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers you guys really do inspire me to write more. Thanks to everyone who reads this as well. **

**Please Review!**

**And I am the alert list for 70 people! So I would like to ask for at least 20 reviews before the next chapter! **

**Also I am sorry for all of the errors, I wanted to get this out ASAP and couldn't contact anyone to beta it so I did it myself.**

** to this note I also would like to apologize for the last chapter where I confused Antony's name when Crissea was introducing them to Dumbledore and the gang**

**Crown Prince Emilio Antony DeSavre instead of Crown Prince Antony Emilio DeSavre

* * *

I also thought it might be slightly confusing as to the elements that the DeSavre Family Control and their nicknames:**

_**Crissea Oliana(mother): Wind, Water, Earth (Seea to Emilio)**_

**_Antony Emilio (father): Fire, Lightning, Ice (Emi to Crissea)_**

**_Dimitri Antony (eldest son): Fire, Earth, Ice (age 21)_**

**_Jacqueline Marie (eldest daughter): Earth, Lightning, Wind (Linne to siblings)(age 20)_**

**_Olivia Rose (youngest daughter): Wind, Ice, Water (Via to siblings)(age 17)_**

**_Raoul Alexander (youngest son): Fire, Wind, Earth (Alex to his siblings) (formerly Harry James Potter)(age 17)_**

**

* * *

Ok I am also thinking about ships, I don't think I'll be doing slash or Harry/Ginny or Ron/ Hermione, So let me know what you think for the characters, I already have one set if it was a bit obvious, the first to get it right in a review (hint hint)will get the next chapter dedicated to them personally**


	10. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**_LAST TIME:_**

_Anthony sighed as he saw his wife's excitement. "Baby, they might make us let him go. It is obvious enough how much they want him back in their lives and what lengths they are willing to go for him. They might consent on the account that he live with them. Then we would hardly ever get to see him!" He said chocking up at the thought of having to give up his youngest son. _

_At her husband's solemn words, Crissea felt a tingle of fear. She looked back towards the door and came to a decision. One that might change their entire lives forever._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you don't recognize from the books**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers, THANK YOU so much for your inspiration.**_

_**Especially dedicated to hpfananita and FroBoy who were the first to guess the first couple and thank you to everyone for all of the pairing suggestions!**_

* * *

Lily sank into her chair exhausted with James beside her. She felt so confused at the direction in which this was heading. Of course there was no doubt to the fact that she desperately wanted her son back and better, but at the same time, she had seen how Harry had reacted to seeing them again and how he interacted with that other woman and couldn't help but feel relieved that someone was there for him. But with that was jealousy and anger at the other woman for taking her one of her eldest children away from her. And it was this side that dominated the other.

* * *

James looked at his wife in pain. He knew it was his fault that their son ran away in first place but like his wife felt angry, but for another reason all together. They seem to show so much love but at the same time couldn't protect his son whom they "loved so much." His eyes drifted over his son again. 'But it would have happened either way. The powers he got when he was partially adopted saved his life.' James sighed. He was just happy his son was back and slightly better and off the brink of death. He would do anything to save his son.

* * *

Andrew shook the door furiously. "It won't budge!" He said to his accomplices Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had been trapped in the Headmaster's office since the time that everyone had left not knowing that they had been up there listening to the entire conversation the adults were having under an invisibility cloak. 

"Let it go Andrew, its no use." Hermione Granger said cringing as Andrew whipped around to face her giving her a glare. "And that is my family out there fighting and my brother who got captured by Death Eaters!" He said furiously.

Gently Ronald Weasley, or more commonly, Ron, pulled his friend down to the couch. "Look, mate, I know how you feel, I probably would be the same way but let's face it, there is no way we can get out. And you saw those elves, they seem pretty powerful, I don't think there is anything thing that you need to worry about." Andrew sighed. All they could do now was to wait.

* * *

Antony followed the gaze of his wife to the door as her jaw set. She had come to a decision. Feeling her husband's eyes on her she turned back towards him. "It's a chance we are going to have to take. They can't be that cruel, surely they will understand." She said her eyes brimming with tears. 

Antony gathered her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "You know I didn't get a kiss today, you're falling behind, Seea." A few tears escaped her eyes. "How can you think about something like that at a time like this?" Antony put his finger under her chin and tilted it up so they were looking to each other eye to eye, and he kissed her. Pulling back he kissed her forehead and held her. "It's ok; it's going to be ok. No one can talk our son from us, I won't let them, and neither will the children. We are a family and families always stick together no matter what. Remember, Seea, the promise? I'll never let it go. Never." Antony felt his wife shudder knowing she was crying. "It's ok to be afraid; it's ok to let it out. You don't always need to be strong." Antony comforted his wife.

* * *

Jacqueline felt herself waking up and almost gasped in shock, she had thought she wouldn't make it. She tried to remember what had happened before she had passed out. And it was as if it came rushing back to her. A man, not to much older than her rushing to help her out, a light crashing into her and as everything went back, a pair of comfortable arms holding her and a pair of gray eyes looking into her own as if reaching to her very soul. She felt a jolt and a slight burst of pain as she woke with a start. 

She opened her eyes only to see the same gray eyes looking back at her as if in shock. Jacqueline watched as he rushed to help her sit up straight and gave her a glass of water, which she took, throwing him a grateful smile.

* * *

Sirius was shocked as he saw the girl stir, he quickly stood and went closer to her to check on her, surprised to see her eyes open hesitantly and then widen as they caught sight of his own. Breaking himself out of his stupor, he quickly went closer and helped her sit up right without straining herself and handed her a glass of water. 

But when she smiled at him, it seemed like his whole world brightened and his heart throbbed with the sudden urge to hold her close to him and never let her go. But the feeling was gone as soon as it had come. He followed her gaze as it traveled to the other side of the room where her siblings were. Two little drops of salty water made their way down her face, as she made no movement to stop them, but to Sirius, they were like drops of acid that burned holes in his heart.

His attention soon got drawn to her side again as she tried to get up. He tried to get her back into her own bed but she struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"Now they are fine you need to sit still before you further hurt yourself!"

"I am fine! Let me go!" She squirmed but Sirius had already picked her up bride-style and carried her to a bed closer to her siblings. "There, now can you please just stay still." Sirius said slightly worn, she had a lot of fight in her.

"Thank you." He heard her say as he set her down. "For everything, you didn't have to but you did." Sirius looked at her She was gazing at him with her unique eyes imploring him to say something. But Sirius found himself lost in her eyes as she was lost in his, and so they remained oblivious of what was going on around them until they heard the doors open and heard her parents walk back in.

She felt a sudden chill of foreboding, and she knew nothing would be the same.

* * *

Dimitri looked up to see his parents leave the infirmary. He headed over to his youngest siblings and sat between them and looked at his youngest sister. He felt his heart clench. They almost lost all three of them today and they still weren't out of the woods yet. 

He looked around the infirmary and took a deep breath. Nothing was going to be the same after this. He sighed; more was happening and more was going to happen, things had been set in motion that would change everything their little family had known.

* * *

_**A/N So maybe it wasn't as long as I had planned it to be but yah. I was going to wait for about two more chapters but I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. But I have to apologize as it might take longer between updates because I have just entered college. BUT I SHALL NEVER ABANDON this story. Ever. **_

_**I will also wait next time to have 20 reviews before I update again**_

**_Also IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BETA FOR ME PLEASE LET ME KNOW! _**


	11. Waking up

_She was swimming in the thick darkness. She could see nothing; she could feel nothing. She could, however hear. There was a the whistle of the wind and the frantic spells from an elder witch. Soon followed by the sound of many pops and the sounds of nature (1). She could sense the chaos around her and then she heard the footsteps and a man chanting a spelling and then there was nothing…_

* * *

"Olivia… Wake up, Sis… come on… Via… please" she heard a woman's voice calling to her, sounding both urgent and familiar. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was but her eyelids felt like they were sealed together. She let out a slight moan of exasperation. 

"Linné, look I think she is trying to wake up! Hold on let me go get Mom and Dad!" A young man said. Olivia felt weight on her bed pushing it down slightly as Jacqueline sat down next to her and pulled her into her comforting embrace.

"Hush, baby sis, it's going to be okay now, I promise." 'Okay…Now? What is she talking about? What is going on? Okay that was Dimitri before because it sounded way to old to be Alex…Alex, wait where is he? Is he okay?' Olivia jerked her eyes open and looked around the white room blinking her eyes to her adjust to the blast of light.

"Linné? Where is Alex? Is he okay? Where are we? What happened?" Olivia felt herself panic. "Alex, come out now it's not funny! Alex?" Jacqueline held on to her tighter and put a comforting hand on Olivia's forehead pushing back her hair.

"Shhh, its okay hun, it's ok, Alex is fine, He is just in another room, you will see him soon. Its okay, calm down…" 'This is going to be harder for her than it will be for the rest of us, I hope she won't do anything rash…'

Olivia relaxed into her sister's comforting arms. She could tell that Jacqueline was hiding something that she wouldn't tell her. But she couldn't help but ease her body at her sister's ministrations as she held her in her lap with Olivia's head resting on her shoulder.

'Something is not right here, she never answered where we were exactly, and this looks nothing like the infirmary or any place back home, so where are we?'

* * *

(1) - her family teleporting through their elements 

A/N Okay I know it has been a while since I updated. I was all ready with this entire chapter back in Jan and ready to send it to my new beta... But I was distracted with school starting. And this weekend my computer crashed and I couldnt get the chapters that I had written for this story or my new PoTC fic, which will be edited and reposted soon! but this chapter will soon be sent to my beta, I just wanted to get this little piece out for you guys.

Its going different from what I had originally planned but I am enjoying this pleasew let me know if you are too! (review review)

Thank you to all of my reviewers and for the advice, I really appreciate it!

PS if any one has an idea for a better Title for this story please let me know!


	12. Those Green Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!**

THIS PART OF THE TALE TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS NOT UP TO PAR WITH MY OTHER CHAPTERS, HOW EVER THE REASON IT WAS PUT UP WAS BECAUSE I PROMISED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE UP AFTER I GOT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS AND I DID NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE. SO AGAIN I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT.

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT.  
**

* * *

**LAST TIME**: Dimitri looked up to see his parents leave the infirmary. He headed over to his youngest siblings and sat between them and looked at his youngest sister. He felt his heart clench. They almost lost all three of them today and they still weren't out of the woods yet. 

He looked around the infirmary and took a deep breath. Nothing was going to be the same after this. He sighed; more was happening and more was going to happen, things had been set in motion that would change everything their little family had known.

* * *

_**NOW ON TO THE STORY:**_

* * *

Crissea and Anthony walked back into the hospital wing and went towards the Potters. Anthony's eyes narrowed at the sight of his elder daughter moved to the other side of the room and looking at the man with shoulder length black hair, who was sitting next to her bed watching her.

He felt a tug at his arm as his wife tried to get his attention away from her daughter and towards the Potters. The husband and wife stood up and looked at them anxiously as if they would pick up the boy and disappear yet again. Crissea looked at her husband who in turn gripped her hand tighter as he noticed the change in his son. His skin was paler and his health was failing, fast, they had no time to waste.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, the time is very little for mindless talk. Rao-Har- uh the Boy was hit with a fatal curse that destroys through the wizarding blood in him"

"But if this curse is fatal, then how the girl better, was she hit with a different curse?" Lily interrupted.

"I am getting to that, Mrs. Potter,"

"Lily, we are all mature adults here"

"Ok, Lily, she has no wizarding blood so she able to be cured. Now the boy, we cured his sorcerer – mage blood"

"Sorcerer – Mage blood? But he isn't -"

"Wasn't, we partially adopted him, meaning one parent adopted him because to our rules both can't without the permission of both birth parents because once the blood adoption is complete, there is no going back. Right now his wizarding blood is killing him. With your permission, we would like to adopt him completely…"

Lily's head was spinning, her child, her eldest; she looked at his limp body. She felt James pull he into his embrace and tried to listen to his quick whispering. "Lily, we have to, it may be his only chance, Lily… Lily…"

Lily looked up at the two anxious faces, "But he's MY son, he wouldn't be…"

"So now he is your son… now that you realize he is here and powerful?" A female voice spoke out. Everyone turned around to the source.

Jacqueline was struggling to get up, Sirius trying to get her to sit back down.

"You ignored him as a child, stop that you, let me up," Sirius got her to sit back down.

"Let them handle it…" he whispered to her.

"Let them handle it? Who do you think you are? This is my business too, that is my baby brother, you didn't have to soothe his nightmares, and watch him try to adjust to being loved! No child should have to adjust to being love! They should be loved from the beginning, not ignored!" Jacqueline cried. Dimitri quickly stepped over and gathered her into his arms.

Lily, James and Sirius all felt as thought they had been slapped. James cupped her face in his hands and looked into her emerald green eyes. "If that can save him, maybe we can come up with something so we don't give him up completely, so we can still see him, adopted or not he will always be our son. Maybe we can now make up for his time with us before, replace those bad memories with good ones of us." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears that leaked out of her eyes. But Lily could only think about losing her son again, after she had just gotten him back, only this time it would be permanent. Her eldest wouldn't even be her son anymore.

"I can't loose him again, he, he is my baby, I, I just can't. Not again. Not Again." Lily cried falling to her knees. She knew to save she had to let him go but to let him go was just too hard.

Crissea felt, for the first time, compassion of Lily Potter. She knew what it felt like to loose a child. She knelt down to Lily position on the floor.

"Mrs. Potter, Lily, We are not trying to take him away from you completely. We saved him when he ran away. We couldn't return him because we knew what his life was like. I have always thought of you as an insensitive woman who didn't love him. I can see today that you do. I am his mother his heart and in mine, but he will always be your biological child. So I am asking you, no I am begging you, as one mother to another, please don't let us both loose a son, a young man with so much life a head of him. Please." Crissea said taking Lily's hand and squeezing it.

Lily looked up into the other woman's eyes and saw the desperation and hope glinting in her eyes. "You're right. I give my consent. I have only one request. He left when he was very little before we knew what we did was wrong, his twin, he went through withdrawal and he has never truly been able to get over it. And he doesn't even know his little sister. If he could come live with us, just for one year, we can make good memories with us instead of leaving only the bad ones he has now. So he can know how much we regret what we did and how much we love him?" Lily said looking from James and back to Crissea.

Crissea looked up to her husband and nodded, they were expecting something like this. They had both agreed that even if they had to live without him for awhile, to save his life, they would bare it.

"If it means saving his life, our answer is yes. He was already a part of our family, but he will always remain your biological child in any case. Any test would still show you two as the birth parents but it would list us as well." While she was speaking, her husband stood closer to where she was kneeling as a silent comfort. James came and lifted Lily off the floor and held her close where they exchanged quick whispers, while Crissea got up and stepped into the welcoming embrace of her husband, while they waited for those few minutes that felt like and eternity for them all.

* * *

During this time Sirius had left his position by the girl and gone to sit with his godson. The closest thing he was supposed to have to a son. He remembered the day the twins were born and James had named him Harry's Godfather passing him the squirming newborn and as he had held the baby, he had been encompassed in the most peaceful feeling he had ever had in his entire life, it was in his arms that the little baby opened his beautiful green eyes for the world to see for the first time. Harry had grasped his finger in a strong grip that even when Sirius had tried to pass him back to his father, the little boy didn't let go. Harry had captured his heart in that moment. But as the years went by and after the attack, things changed, he felt almost as he had to pay more attention to Andrew because there was so much riding on his shoulders. In that, he forgot about those wide innocent green eyes that looked at him with childish happiness and excitement, shining like no other.

Those same eyes were closed right now on the verge of death, and Sirius was afraid for the third time in his entire life, and once again it was for the same child, his godson, his most precious godson. Sirius couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes. And for the first time, he could do nothing, absolutely nothing to help his godson.

* * *

_**LAST NOTE: I ALSO WANTED TO THANK ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE KEEPING THIS STORY GOING. YOUR REVIEWS REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE BETTER AND MORE. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ADVICE AS WELL! **_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT TWO TO THREE WEEKS. **_

_** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. A Note Regarding some changes

**MY FAITHFUL READERS...**

**I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WAS STUCK ON WHAT TO WRITE. HOWEVER I HAVE FOUND A NEW ANGLE**

**DON'T WORRY IT IS NOT TO EXTREME. I LIKE IT A LOT BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL...**

**IN ANY CASE...**

**I HAVE FINISHED THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BUT OVER THE NEXT WEEK OR SO. I SHALL BE GOING BACK OVER THE EXISTING CHAPTERS AND IMPLEMENTING THE CHANGES. OR WHAT I CAN ALSO DO IS PUT THIS STORY AS DISCONTINUED AND START A NEW STORY AS A REPLACEMENT. SAME PLOTLINE EVERYTHING WILL BE THE SAME EXCEPT A FEW CHARACTER CHANGES.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR PM...**

**THANK YOU**

** Okay I appreciate reviews but if you are going to call me "stupid" have the guts to sign in and use your real name not 'guess' For everyone who reviewed thanks very much And I will be updating soon. **

**I am going to clarify this a little more. **

**This story will not be abandoned. The plot will be the same, the changes will be minor things. It will make the story more realistic. Some examples are listed below. I would appreciate it if you the reader would tell me what you think.**

** Also I will probably put it up as another story and edit this note to let you guys know. If you would like to PM me and let me know to alert you personally I would also be happy to do that. **

**Potential Changes:**

**"Jacqueline" not Alex's sister- she will be Emilio's sister. And that helps the romance with Sirius. **

**The Sorceror- mages will now be simply the Sorcerors. Mage will be like the title for the more powerful ones.**

**I might MIGHT change Alex's name to Oliver. I think it would be cute with Olivia... **

**There are going to be some additional scenes, so the chapters should be slightly longer as well. **

**I know the characterization of Alex is horrible, I mean crying. Not what I was going for, so that is also going to change slightly.**

** A few surprises also, along with some more background as to how he DeSavres end up with Alex.**

**This should happen pretty fast I have been working on this idea for a while but I do appreciate input. So if there is anything you guys think should be different or something you would like to see with the revised edition let me know.   
**

**And if you don't want to go back and re- read the fic. once I have it all caught up, I shall give a summary of what changes have occurred.**

**Thanks everyone again for the reviews. They really do help inspire me:D **


	14. AN GUESS WHAT!

**TO MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

**I CAN NO LONGER WAIT! I HAVE ADDED THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THE REVISED EDITION**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

** THE STORY IS UNDER **

**"A FAMILY'S LOVE" **

THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SHOULD BE UP VERY SOON PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHANGES MADE!

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

HERE'S A GLIMPSE OF CHAPTER FOUR REVISED:

* * *

_We had known since the prophecy was made that this young Potter boy was the boy who would bring peace to the world again. And as the royal family, the duty had fallen to us to keep and eye on him. And we did. We watched as he grew, as he laughed. We saw the faithful night and we saw the stupid wizards declare his brother the "Boy Who Lived." It broke our hearts, to see the little boy neglected by his parents, so when they had begun to look after him again we had all taken a breath of relief. Little did we know it was too good to last. Little by little, the boy who had all of our hearts in his little hand, began to fall into the shadows again. At first he protested at times, but than that became rare as well.Until the day came where he had enough. And it was this day, the Royal Family gained another heir._


End file.
